


Double D's and the Single S

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [12]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Jensen (for Dean), Bottom Sam, Dean and Jensen fight over Sam, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time Bottoming, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sam is an awesome younger brother, Scent Kink, Teasing, Threesome, Top Dean, Top Jensen, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins, Dean and Jensen fight over Sam. Dean catches Jensen masturbating to thoughts of their younger brother, and warns him that only he gets to do that. A fight ensues, and Sam interrupts. What will happen when he finds out they have feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double D's and the Single S

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the title. Don't ask me why this is SOOOO long. It just kind of happened. Yeah. . . . I haven't written Double Penetration for a long time, so I hope that I did it justice!
> 
> If Dean/Jensen squicks you out, then don't read this, because there isn't a way to just glance over it without missing other parts. Sozzles! DX

Dean has never felt rage quite like this. His identical twin, Jensen, is beating off right now to thoughts of their little brother, Sam, muttering things that he'd like to do to him, and then what he wishes for Sam to do in return. It's disgusting. How dare Jensen have thoughts such as those about their own flesh and blood?! It's sinful and revolting--and Dean is the only one that gets to have these fantasies. Not Jensen. He doesn't care if the man is his second half, he will tear him limb from limb if he even thinks about acting on those desires spilling out of his mouth. 

Dean clears his throat to announce his presence, Jensen immediately tucking himself back inside his jeans, green eyes glinting with frustration and annoyance at being interrupted. 

"What the hell, Dean? Can't a guy have some privacy?" Jensen snaps, glaring at his twin. 

Ignoring that last remark, Dean inches the door closed quietly, as Sam is still sleeping next door, and he most certainly would not want him to hear this little chat they're going to have. Jensen eyes Dean cautiously, as the slightly younger twin shuffles his feet over to his own bed, and brings up a knee before taking a seat, ducking his head for a brief moment to expel a breath, and then focusing his eyes on Jensen.

“Let’s get something straight here, Jenny. I’m the only one that gets to think of Sammy in that way. Kapeesh?”

Jensen frowns thoughtfully. “So, you want him, too, huh, Deano? Is that it?”

“There is no _too_ about this crap. Stop fantasizing about Sammy, and I won’t beat the shit out of you,” Dean quietly snaps, white-knuckling his worn jeans.

“We trained under the same drill-sergeant of a Father, Dean. You may be more of the shoot first, ask questions later type of guy, but I’m not a pushover,” Jensen explains, mirroring Dean’s positon on the bed.

Dean smirks at his words, cracking his knuckles. “You know what’s more powerful than anger? Love,” he adds, not at all afraid to admit just how much Sam means to him if it affords him the gleefulness of Jensen backing the fuck down from this.

Instead, his world comes tumbling down. “I love him, too. When I’m thinking about him, it’s not just his body. It’s his mind and soul, as well. Just how. . .”

“Perfect he is,” Dean finishes for him through gritted teeth.

Jensen nods his agreement, a sadness in his eyes that Dean has never seen before. He doesn’t have time to get caught up in that, though—Jensen wants his Sammy, and he can’t have that. He simply will not allow it.

“How long?” Dean asks instead, suddenly very interested in a torn piece of the carpet beneath their shoes.

“I think I’ve always _loved_ him, just not in this way until around the time he left for Stanford and broke my heart,” Jensen answers, voice tight with pent up grief.

Dean falters in his anger for a nano-second, as that’s exactly around the same moment that he started to realize his feelings went beyond that of an older brother.   

Standing from his bed, Dean fashions the imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes, stretches his arms out, and then levels Jensen with a challenging stare. “I’m going to hit you now,” he warns, giving Jensen a chance to prepare himself for the blow. Dean doesn’t fight dirty. He would never hit someone that couldn’t defend themselves, and he doesn’t make cheap shots.

Even with the warning, Jensen didn’t have enough time to avoid the punishing blow to his jaw that had him falling back against the bed. Before Dean has the chance to get on top of him, Jensen back-rolls off the bed, getting to his feet, and stalking around until he has enough closeness to deliver a sharp kick to Dean’s ribs.

Dean softens the blow by bringing his hand down, catching Jensen’s boot, twisting until Jensen cries out, and then shoving the slightly older twin back. Jensen ignores the pain in his foot, diving for Dean, sending them both crashing to the ground.

They punch and kick, hands sealing around throats, both coughing and sputtering until an unspoken agreement filters between their eyes that they’re getting sick of the choking. Dean shoves Jensen off of him, turning the man over on his front, pulling his arm back. He bends it at the elbow, pressing it on to the centre of Jensen’s back, enjoying the growl of frustration from Jensen at being overpowered.

That is until Jensen’s foot comes back and slams in to Dean’s tail bone with enough pressure to have Dean arching over, giving Jensen enough leverage to thrust his ass up and send Dean over his head, hands narrowly snaring Dean’s ankles, yanking him back in one swift motion. He presses down until the heels of Dean’s boots are digging in to the small of his spine, bitten off cry tumbling out of his throat as he claws for purchase on the ground.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growls, locating a duffel bag on the floor. He clenches his fingers around the strap, and awkwardly hurls it back, catching Jensen on the temple.

“Fuck,” Jensen curses, chin meeting the floor as Dean quickly settles all of his weight on top of him, smushing Jensen’s face into the carpet. He’s so lost in the animosity of it all that he’s about to smash Jensen’s face repeatedly against the floor, when a voice that he knows down to the letter bursts through his white hot rage, and has him seeing clearly.

“Stop—Dean. . . Dean! Stop!” Sam yells, panic clear as crystal in his voice, strong hands gripping Dean’s shoulder, attempting to pry him off of Jensen.

Vision clearing, Dean notes the look of fear in Jensen’s shoulders, not needing to see his twins’ face to know that it paints the same picture. Dean allows himself to be pulled back, guilt welling in his stomach that he had nearly killed his brother over this. . . Yeah, he wanted to hurt him. . . But not like this.

As soon as he’s free, Jensen turns over on his front, green eyes full of heartbreak when he looks at Dean. Dean put that there, and he couldn’t be sorrier if he tried. He loves Jensen. Not like he loves Sam, but he would still do anything to make sure the man is always safe. . . The idea that he could have just lost his twin forever makes him feel sick to his stomach.

Jensen is just getting up to leave and cool down, when Sam’s voice nails him to the spot. “Jensen—stay, please. I’m sure whatever it is that happened between you two, Dean didn’t mean it,” Sam rambles, confusion and dread evident from the tips of his hair the soles of his feet. Jensen can tell that he’s dying to know what the fuck was said or done for this to take place, but he’ll never ask. He’ll wait for one of them to tell him.

Jensen sighs, moving to resituate himself on his bed. He almost feels bad that Dean is currently bowled over, huffing out his anger at himself for letting things get that far, saying without words that he’s so fucking sorry, and he never meant to do that.

Sam encourages Dean to sit on his own bed, and then he pulls up a chair between them, regarding each of his big brothers’ evenly.

“Are you guys okay?”

Dean and Jensen both share a look.

“We were fighting over you,” they say in unison, lowering their heads in shame because they don’t want to see the look of disgust on Sam’s face.

“Fighting over me, how?” Sam urges, pensive gleam in his eyes.

“We want you,” they parrot between their beds.

“Want me to what?” Sam mutters, wishing they would just spit it out already.

“Sexually,” Dean clarifies.

“Romantically,” Jensen edits, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

They wait for Sam to call them freaks, tell them he never wants to see their faces again for the rest of his life, and leave the room in an unending rage.

Instead, they gape in astonishment when Sam simply says, “Okay. So, you guys are together, and you want me to join you—“

“What, no way!”

“I am not fucking _him,_ ” Dean corrects, shuddering. “Incest is one thing, but Jensen looks _exactly_ like me. It would be weird.”

Jensen frowns. “Who says you’d be fucking me?”

“Oh my God, does it really matter right now?”  Dean rages, scowling.

“If we were fucking, we’d switch,” Jensen mutters, jutting his jaw out.

Rolling his eyes, Dean pats his thigh condescendingly. “Okay, buddy. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen spits.

“In your dreams, cowboy.”

Sam places his hands over both of their mouths before they can say another word. “Forget I asked. Geez,” he laments, eyebrows raising when he feels a wet sensation against the palm of his hand. He retracts it quickly, rolling his eyes at Dean’s wink.

“What did you do?” Jensen questions, blood pumping.

“He licked my hand. It’s nothing.”

“Sammy tastes _good,_ Jenny,” Dean regales, gripping Sam’s waistband and pulling him until he’s kneeling between Dean’s legs. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I won’t do anything.”

Before Sam can respond, Jensen clenches his fingers around the opposite end and yanks Sam back, bending down slightly to breathe hotly in Sam’s ear. “Same goes for me, Samuel.”

Sam swallows, tilting his head up. “Uh. . . Both. Both of you,” Sam begins, licking his lips. “I-I want both of you.”

Dean snatches Sam back to his side, and licks a stripe up his long neck until his lips are a hairsbreadth away from Sam’s ear. “To do what?” There’s so much seduction laced in his tone that Sam feels himself crashing into that space between orgasmic bliss and indecent sexual torture.

Sam arches in to the warm caress of Dean’s moist puff of air against the shell of his ear, panting out his own needy breaths. On the other bed, Jensen grows jealous of Dean hogging Sam all to himself, and moves to line his chest up with Sam’s back, sucking a mark into Sam’s elegant nape with his lips, adding a slight amount of teeth, when Sam keens at the attention he’s receiving.

“Well, what’s it gonna be?” Jensen rumbles throatily, lapping at the spot that _he_ just marked.

Sam bites off a cry of pleasure, thrusting his ass back against Jensen’s eager crotch, while turning his head in to Dean’s desperate little kisses along his cheek, getting closer and closer to where he’s been wanting them for years.

“I-I want both of you inside me,” Sam admits, pleased by the identical groans of _want_ that leave his older brothers’ throats, growing increasingly turned on by their unabashed need for him.  He never imagined that this could be a possibility, convincing himself that Dean and Jensen would never see him in this way. While it’s true that most incestuous feelings of love that go beyond platonic are usually requited, he couldn’t help feeling that he would never have this. Sam never thought that his brothers’ would be the ones to confess that they had feelings for him in a million years.

Dean wastes no more time, sealing his lips over Sam’s own. Sam instantly parts his lips, allowing Dean’s tongue to slither into his mouth, drawing Sam’s slippery appendage out to play, sliding along the sensitive flesh, both breathing heavily through their noses as the kiss intensifies. Dean tugs Sam on to his lap, strong arms curling around him, hands that Sam has been dreaming about for far too long crawling up his back, while its mate takes possession of Sam’s ass, wandering fingers inching down the back of his jeans, calloused tips teasing the ‘v’ of his ass. Sam’s not really in the mood to be teased, but he’s not going to protest to anything.

Without the kiss breaking, Jensen manages to pull Sam’s legs back, until he can gather a firm grip on Sam’s jeans, swiftly yanking them off Sam’s legs. He wanted to do something, as Dean seems to be ignoring the world around him with his tongue down Sam’s throat, wet sounds filtering through the space around them, small breathy groans of pleasure reason enough that both parties are thoroughly enjoying themselves. Jensen’s sure that if he interrupts the kiss, he might find himself out cold on the floor, so he’s willing to let Dean have his feel for now, promising himself that he will get his chance later. Dean is nothing if not fair, and Sam said that he wanted the both of them—not just Dean, and Dean would sooner die than disappoint Sam.

Fingers inching lower, Dean deepens the kiss, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of Sam’s mouth, curling the tip over the roof as he retracts again and again. Now that he has more to play with, both Dean’s hands come down hard on Sam’s ass, groping and rolling the mounds of flesh in his palms, spreading the cheeks wide, showing Sam’s most intimate spot to the room, and its one other observer. Sam said he wanted both of them, so Dean is going to have some fun driving Jensen up the wall while he still can.

As he sucks on Sam’s tongue, Dean slants his eyes open, glimpsing Jensen’s look of excruciating _want_ in those identical emerald hues. Dean crooks his finger in permission, laying himself back against the bed, bringing Sam down with him, adding more enthusiasm to their kiss, practically eating Sam’s face at this point. Jensen immediately situates himself behind Sam, admiring the curve of Sam’s ass. He takes a knee, reaching under Sam’s legs to pull his hardened cock back. Once it’s comfortably stretched, Jensen licks from the tip, down the shaft, over Sam’s balls, into the crevice, and then finally over Sam’s furled hole.

Sam breaks the kiss with a keening whine, pressing his forehead into Dean’s shoulder as Jensen repeats the action. While Jensen starts eating out Sam’s ass like a starving man, Dean shuffles up the bed, and Sam gets the hint. He unbuckles Dean’s belt, pops open the button, and rids Dean of his jeans, curling his hand around Dean’s shaft, breathing over the throbbing head. Dean waits for Jensen to deliver a particularly well-placed lick before encouraging Sam to take him into his mouth.

Surprisingly, Sam takes Dean down to the root in one long drag of his lips, swallowing around the girth in his mouth. It makes Dean wonder if Sam’s done this before, which sets a jealous fire burning along his spine. He clenches his fingers in Sam’s hair, thrusting up into his mouth with abandon, growling out his concerns that Sam has done this enough to have a none existent gag reflex, which just seems to spur Sam on, shoving his ass back into Jensen’s face, and tightening his lips around Dean’s cock.

“How many times have you had a cock in your mouth, Sammy?” Jensen mutters into Sam’s ass, sucking on the rim and scraping the stubble on his chin over the sensitive crease.

“From the way he’s swallowing my cock whole, I’d say more than enough,” Dean snaps, drawing to his knees, and yanking Sam’s mouth back on to his cock. Sam moans around Dean’s length, gripping Dean’s ass to force him deeper down his throat.

Jensen pauses in his task. “Dean, don’t get upset. We’re all adults here. Sam must have gotten around a lot in college—“

“I wanted to be his first, Jensen,” Dean retaliates, balls slapping against Sam’s chin. “That’s never gonna happen now, is it?”

“So our little brothers’ a whore, big deal,” Jensen brushes off Dean’s last comment, stroking his finger over Sam’s twitching hole.

“Don’t call him that—“

“It’s pretty much what you just said, ass-hat.”

“I never said that outright. I’m just angry that I’m not gonna be the first guy up Sam’s ass—“

Sam pulls off of Dean’s cock, glaring up at him. “Would you shut up already, Dean? Yes, I’ve sucked dick before. Yes, I’ve had a cock up my ass—not for a really long time, though. But I have never had two at one time, so focus on that,” he scolds, pausing for a second to make sure that it sunk in, before drawing Dean’s huge cock back into his mouth again, moaning around his treat.

The twins seem to take that on board, going back to their tasks—Dean shoving his cock down Sam’s throat, while Jensen pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, tasting Sam’s insides. He never thought that he would enjoy something like this, but it’s quickly becoming his favourite process. The earthy texture enters his senses, exacerbating the brutal need swimming through his blood steam, making the tent in his jeans throb with need. He takes a moment to rid himself of them, cock bouncing between his legs. A sigh of contentment leaving him, as he thrusts his tongue back up inside Sam’s ass, revelling in the groan that thrums through Sam’s throat, sending a pleasurable pulse through Dean’s loins, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy. Jensen kind of wants to see that again. He’s never seen Dean so open and free, temporarily saved from the righteous condemnation of the world, Dean’s troubles leaking out of him in waves for this event.

Without realizing it, Jensen’s hand levitates around Sam’s body, reaching as far as he can, until he can twist his hand around Dean’s right calf, flexing his thick fingers around the solid muscle from years of running from the dead-that-should-stay-dead, vigorous training to stay in shape, and every step taken since he could stand on his own two feet. Dean doesn’t seem to notice Jensen’s new found interest in his body, too absorbed in the constricting motion around his swollen cock, hips pumping languidly with each wet sound produced from Sam’s full lips.

“Hey, Sam, you wanna get a taste of Dean’s ass, show him just how much you worship him, while I suck his cock?” Jensen throws out there, not taking it back. For some reason, he wants to suck Dean’s cock, and he wants to see Sam prove to them just how much he wants them.

Dean’s eyes snap open at that, hips stilling. “What the fuck, dude?”

Sam swallows around Dean’s cock, and pulls off, glancing over his shoulder at Jensen’s lust-blown eyes. “You, uh. . . You wanna suck Dean’s cock? I thought you weren’t in to each other—“

“We’re not,” Dean announces.

“A man wants what a man wants,” Jensen discloses, patting Sam on the ass.  “And I wanna see you eat him out. Worship his ass. Show us just how _hungry_ you are for us.”

Dean huffs. “I don’t want a tongue in my ass. That’s gross, dude.”

Sam looks up at him. “Well, I would like to. I often fantasized about eating both of your asses out, while fingering myself open, and then sitting down on both of your cocks,” he confesses, puppy-dog eyes out in full swing. Jensen smirks behind him, leisurely stroking his cock, knowing that the day Dean manages to resist that look, is the day that Hell freezes over.

As expected, Dean’s will crumbles. “Sam can lick my butt, but you’re not sucking my cock.”

Jensen arches an eyebrow, flipping Sam over onto his front, and sliding Dean down the bed by his knees faster than Dean can protest, lining Dean’s ass up with Sam’s mouth. Sam’s tongue instantly comes out to play, swiping over Dean’s hole, breathing the musky scent in deep through his nose. Jensen is hit with another wave of arousal, and Dean seems to find that maddeningly hot as well, because he’s tipping his head down to watch Sam’s tongue lapping over his crack.

“How’s it feel?” Jensen questions curiously, tugging his shirt over his head, and throwing it on to the floor.

Dean wriggles his ass, lips twitching. “It feels really weird. I don’t hate it, but I wouldn’t put it high on my list of turn on’s,” Dean confesses, starting to like how Sam is really getting off on scenting his ass, and how furiously he’s eating him out, like he can’t get enough of Dean’s body—like Dean’s his idol or something, and he only exists for his pleasure.

“It looks really hot,” Jensen replies, crawling up the bed. He settles just inches from Dean’s cock, staring in to his twins eyes, and finally seeing him for the first time—his vision clear of his double, and seeing the man that he fell in love with just as hard as he fell in love with Sam. Jensen tries his own patience as Sam continues to furiously shove his tongue up Dean’s ass, the gruffer Winchester making a face at the action, like he’s only doing this for Sam. Jensen knows that it’s genuine, but he gets the feeling that soon Dean will get really in to the idea of Sam worshipping his body.

He takes Dean’s cock starting to wilt as his cue to secure it in his grasp and breathe over the moist head, slipping his tongue out just enough to circle the tip of his slick appendage around it. As soon as Dean hardens to full mast again, ignorant of the sensation, as he focuses on the sounds of Sam’s pleasure, and not the fact that a tongue is up his ass, which feels all kinds of wrong to him, Jensen sucks the head in to his mouth, growling at the textures exploding on his tongue.

“Jensen, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean pants out, eyes screwing shut as Jensen flattens his tongue against the underside of Dean’s cock, somehow knowing that that would have the desired effect of Dean fucking into his mouth, Dean’s heady cock inching down his throat

Accepting the distraction, Dean shrugs his shoulders, pushing his dick down Jensen’s throat. “Hey, if it feels good, it feels good. And you look hot with my dick stretching your mouth out, Jenny.” It’s kind of odd that both his brothers’ are worshipping him right now, one stroking their tongue over his entrance, while the other practically inhales his cock. He’s starting to appreciate the eagerness of his younger brother, but that’s not erasing the odd feeling of it all that he’s not sure he’ll ever crave. Still, if it makes Sam happy, then he’s willing to let it happen.

“Yeah, Sammy, eat Dean’s hole, show him how much you love him,” Jensen mutters, taking a second to slip off of Dean’s moist dick, admiring the view of Sam’s tongue flexing out, curling over Dean’s rim with vigour. Dean’s face scrunches up, so Jensen strokes his twins’ cock, leaning up to press his lips against Dean’s, earning a shocked gasp from Dean, which grants Jensen the chance to press his tongue into Dean’s mouth, tasting a mixture of Dean and Sam for the first time, growing addicted to the taste in seconds, hands gliding over Dean’s form, finger tips dancing over the slick flesh. He winds his hand around the back of Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss, eyes cracking open to witness Dean’s reaction. To his delight, Dean’s eyes are sealed shut, and he’s starting to press his hands against Jensen’s skin in return, skilled tongue tangling with Jensen’s, showing the man for the first time why all those girls in school had a fan club dedicated to Dean’s tongue, with an image of a cherry stem sitting in the dip, Dean’s mouth wide open, and lips stretched into a wide grin. Jensen used to scoff at it, and now he can see why they founded one in the first place.

He breaks the kiss to whisper softly, “Let him have this. I know you don’t like it, but he likes worshipping you,” he reasons, meshing their lips together once again, identical tongues thrusting out between the slight gap and colliding with each other, hungry sounds edging out of them as it grows animalistic. Dean growls, diving Jensen down against the bed, firmly stopping all of Sam’s tongues advances against his rim, about done with that for now, as he fucks his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, desire flowing through him. He wants Jensen now, too. Wants him in the way he wants Sam. Wants to see his older twin writhing on his cock, begging him for more, and maybe—just maybe, take a turn on his hands and knees for Jensen. Only for Jensen. Only for the man that has been by his side for his entire life, always having his back. Besides, Jensen said that he would be willing to take one for the team, so far be it for Dean to refuse Jensen his right.

Sam sits back against the headboard, watching his two older brothers’ fucking each other’s mouths with their tongues, hands groping any part of the others’ body they can reach, writhing on the bed, grinding against each other. His breath catches in his throat as they break apart enough to get Dean’s shirt over his head, both of them completely naked now, lips crushing against each other as soon as the material is flung somewhere, Jensen’s hands palming Dean’s ass, Dean’s hand reaching down to wrap around Jensen’s leaking cock. Their hips roll in unison, wet sounds increasing in their intensity, long pulls of breath rushing up through their noses, the humid air tickling the stubble on their upper-lips on the exhale.

Sam moans deep in his throat, scrambling around the drawers for lube, and almost screaming with joy when he finds some. Squirting some onto his hand, he slicks up his fingers and presses one into his ass, starting to stretch his hole as he observes this extremely erotic sight. “Oh fuck,” Sam curses, as Dean spreads Jensen’s legs, pushing them out and back. He leaves a trail of kisses down Jensen’s body, paying brief attention to Jensen’s dusky nipples for a small stretch of time before moving further down, laying one kiss on the head of Jensen’s cock. Dean travels even further, nosing Jensen’s crack, imitating the same noise that Jensen made when he first pressed the tip of his into Sam’s.

“Oh my God,” Dean whispers hoarsely, voice completely fucked out as he inhales Jensen’s authentic scent in deep, pressing his tongue against Jensen’s hole. He quickly grows hungry for it, burying his face in Jensen’s ass, slippery noises protruding through the space of the room as he greedily licks over Jensen’s rim, deep humming sounds deep in his throat, tongue breaching Jensen, slithering inside. When Dean gets that first taste of musk on his tongue, he becomes wild, wrenching Jensen back, so much hunger in his blood as he fucks his tongue into Jensen’s ass.

“Fuck. . . Dean, oh my God—how can you not like this?” Jensen pants, running a hand through his short hair, and breathing out a lucid breath. Dean is ravenous, shoving his tongue as deep as he can up Jensen’s ass, thumbs stretching Jensen’s ass-cheeks, jaw muscles starting to ache, but he can’t even begin to care about that, too invested in the raw taste of Jensen’s asshole exploding over his tongue.

“I do like this. You taste fucking amazing,” Dean says huskily, staring up into Jensen’s eyes as he inserts a wet digit, courtesy of a few strokes from his tongue. Jensen curses, thrusting his ass back. “What do you want, Jensen? Tell me.”

Jensen arches his back, rolling his hips down, coaxing Dean to push a second one inside his ass. “First of all, moron, I was talking about getting rimmed, not doing the rimming. Second of all, I want you to fuck me, while I fuck Sammy.”

“One, it feels weird, but I’m glad that _you_ like it—you might wake up tomorrow with my tongue in your ass, just as a heads up. Two, that sounds fucking hot,” Dean answers, fucking his fingers into Jensen’s ass, turning his head in Sam’s direction to see their little brother pumping three inside himself, skin flushed as his head thrashes back and forth, begging for one of them to fuck him already. That he can’t take this anymore, watching the two of them go at it is just too much, and admittedly one of his bigger fantasies. “So dirty, baby boy. You wanna see me fuck Jen’s ass? You wanna see him fuck mine? You want us to fuck you so hard you can’t walk to next day, and fuck each other’s brains out while you recover?”

“Oh, fuck. . . Dean, shut your dirty trap and get your cock inside me— _now,_ ” Jensen demands, shuffling back to extract Dean’s digits. He gets up and crowds Sam against the headboard, picking up the lube from the bed and pouring some out, slathering his cock in the lukewarm liquid. Once he’s slicked up, he throws one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder and pushes in to the hilt, throwing a look over his shoulder to persuade Dean to get with the program.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, Jensen,” Dean purrs, taking the lube from Jensen’s outstretched arm and slicking himself up. He presses the head of his cock against Jensen’s hole. “Just tell me if it hurts, okay?” Dean warns, conveying that his intention here is not to hurt his slightly older brother. He kisses Jensen’s shoulder as he starts to slide in, thrusting in all the way at Sam’s bitten off instruction that going slow makes it worse.

“Fuck,” Sam breaths out, head hitting the wood as Dean’s thrust pushes Jensen even further into him. They both soothe their brother, Sam’s thumbs rubbing Jensen’s cheeks, while Dean smooths his hands up and down his back, desperately trying to ease the discomfort. “Just breathe, Jensen. Dean, give him as much time as he needs to adjust. You’re not small, so he might need a bit more time than normal,” Sam instructs, biting his bottom lip as Jensen wiggles his hips, cock gliding over Sam’s G-spot.

“Ugh, Sam it hurts. Dean—“

Dean seals his lips over Jensen’s neck. “Just remember, I’m gonna be in the same position later. But if you want to back out, I won’t hold it against you, oka—“

“I’m not backing out. I can take it just as good as Sam is, I just need time. And, if it’s okay with you, we’ll get to the part where I take a ride on your ass some other time,” Jensen replies, mirroring Sam’s breathing, tilting his head into Sam’s palm, sighing at the soft touch. Dean leans round to kiss Jensen hard, gently rolling his hips, not pulling back, just allowing Jensen to feel all of him inside, positioning his hands on Jensen’s hips to prepare for the first drag out of him, patiently waiting for his twins’ go ahead before he does anything of the kind.

Jensen detaches their lips, breathing into Dean’s open mouth. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” he announces, drawing out of Sam’s hole, Dean copying the motion, all three men’s cocks twitching—Sam’s hole fluttering around Jensen’s hard dick, Dean gritting his teeth as Jensen’s virgin walls grip his member snugly, and Jensen’s cock caressing Sam’s sensitive gland on the down stroke pulling a stuttered moan from Sam’s throat.

Starting steadily, Jensen thrusts into Sam, curling his fingers around Sam’s sides for leverage as he slides in and out of the youngest man, breathing evenly to accommodate the weight inside him. Dean is being extra careful not to let the wanton need to just fuck Jensen senseless take him over, as that can come later on in their lives. Right now, he needs to let Jensen set his own pace, content to still his hips, as Jensen’s hole glides back and forth over his cock, pushing into Sam, while stimulating Dean’s blood-filled shaft.

Sam arches off the bed as Jensen’s cock slams into his prostate, the older twin amping up the pace, shoving his ass back onto Dean’s cock, and then driving forward into Sam’s willing body, basking in the double-edged pleasure of Sam’s tight hole and Dean’s throbbing cock deep in his ass. He’s starting to really get in to it now. The sensation of fullness partially overwhelming—or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s Dean, the dominant third of his soul connected to him in such an intimate way. Jensen really can’t believe that this is happening. He never envisioned that he would so desperately want something like this from Dean. All of his fantasies involved Sam up until this moment. For the longest time, he must have been blinded by the unending love that exists between the three of them, figuring that his love for Dean that sometimes felt so strong that he ached with the loss of Dean’s presence in the room with him after just a few beats of time, was purely the fact that they have never been apart. He couldn’t have begun to imagine that this is the reason for all of that. Right now, he understands that he’s always wanted Dean this way, and he’s always wanted Sam this way. Looking down into Sam’s eyes, seeing the years of adoration reflected back at him makes his heart swell with something that he can’t even start to get a grip on, rocking back and forth desperately, impaling Sam with his cock, and lodging Dean deeper inside of him.

Jensen smiles a fond smile. Sam looks so beautiful like this. Completely debauched, unable to form words he’s lost in that much pleasure. Dean is fucking him into Sam now, hands tight on his hips. For a moment, he allows himself to just enjoy Dean pounding into him, pressing his balls tight against Sam’s ass from the force. He moans his ascent, demanding that Dean fuck him harder, that he’s not glass and he can take more than that.

Dean growls, pulling his cock out, getting on his knees and burying his tongue back in Jensen’s ass, tasting his cock and Jensen’s musk with each flick of the moist muscle, pleased that Jensen’s eagerly rolling his hips, keeping his ass in place to allow Dean to devour him.

“Dean. . . Holy shit, you must love my ass, uh?” Jensen teases, eyes rolling back in his head as Sam clenches around him, spurring him on to start fucking back into Sam, sealing his hands around the back of his neck to pull him up into _their_ first needy kiss, finally tasting a mixture of the three of them on Sam’s tongue, earning a glimpse of Dean’s ass. He undulates his hips, fucking his tongue into Sam’s mouth, as Dean laps greedily at his twitching hole.

Jensen’s moan vibrates through Sam’s head as Dean re-enters the older twin, punishing pace set from the get go. Dean can’t seem to control the need anymore, fucking harder than he’s ever fucked before, the skin of his hips slapping noisily against Jensen’s ass. Jensen rests his head in Sam’s shoulder, laugh lines prominent as the dual pleasure raises the hairs all over his body, sensations he’s never felt before washing over him, increasing his sensitivity.

“Oh, fuck. . . Oh my God, Dean,” Jensen bites out against Sam’s flushed complexion, sucking a mark into the skin to give him something to do, and quiet the slutty sounds passing his lips. Dean is unrelenting, hard cock pounding Jensen’s prostate with every thrust, pushing Jensen’s cock right in to Sam’s, stimulating the both of them in the greatest of ways. It’s as if Dean is the tool for their pleasure, pleasing the both of them with his body, ruthlessly bringing them all together, building the pressure in their cocks, rushing them to their orgasms.

“Don’t you dare come yet, Dean,” Jensen snaps, back arching as Dean pulls him on to each thrust, making it harder and harder for Jensen to do anything other than feel. Feel Dean’s cock deep inside his body. Feel Sam’s hole seizing around him, hot lips peppering over his neck, face, cheeks, lips, forehead—strong hands in his hair, keeping him grounded.

Dean stops suddenly, getting his breath back, ignoring the urge to start up again as Jensen’s rim flutters enticingly around him. “What did you wanna do next? I was thinking since I’m the only one that hasn’t sucked a cock today, that Sammy could ride your dick, while I suck him off. Sound good?” Without a word, everyone moves in to position, both twins carefully pulling out of their respective entrances. Jensen flips over on to his front, stroking his cock a few times as Sam turns to face Dean, positioning his ass over Jensen’s throbbing erection. Sam catches Dean’s eye as the slightly younger twin settles between his spread legs, regarding Sam’s leaking organ, hesitance in his eyes. Sam can tell instantly that of the three of them, Dean has _definitely_ never done this before.

“I know you like to go in all guns blazing, Dean, but just go slow. You’ll choke less that way,” Sam offers, breathing out a steady breath as Jensen lowers him down inch by inch, until his heavy balls are lined up with Sam’s hole, sighs of ecstasy passing through their space. Dean experimentally flicks his tongue out, running it over the slit to get a taste of Sam’s pre-cum. He makes a face at it, complaining that maybe Sam would taste nicer if he didn’t wolf down gross green food all day long. Sam rolls his eyes at that, mouth hanging open as Dean nods his head before ducking down to suck the mushroom head into his mouth, amateur head bobbing taking place that really wouldn’t be _this_ good if it were anyone other than Dean putting his best efforts in to performing a relatively decent first blowjob. Sam can see the competitive side of Dean coming out, as he tries to match his sucks with Jensen’s thrusts up into Sam’s channel. It’s obvious to Sam that this isn’t really Dean’s cup of tea, either, but he ups his efforts each time he gets a sound of encouragement from the youngest man, so maybe Sam doesn’t have to rule out Dean never doing this again in the future.

Jensen leans around Sam to grin at the sight of their manly brother trying his absolute best to not gag on Sam’s cock, breathing raggedly through his nose, and wrapping one of his huge hands around the parts that he just can’t get down his throat. With time, they’re both sure that Dean will get the hang of it. He’s a natural, after all.

“You enjoying your meal, Dean?” Jensen teases, slowly rolling his hips up, punching moans of pleasure from Sam with each press in. He hears what must be a gurgled _shut the fuck up_ from Dean, but it’s too amusing to have any threat in it when Dean’s sliding his lips as far as they can go. He pulls up for air in the next couple of seconds, swallowing and making another face. “You’ll get used to it,” Jensen assures him, grinning at the glare that his comment invokes.

“You two made it look so fucking easy,” Dean complains, pouting up at Sam.

“I’ve done it before,” Jensen and Sam answer at the same time, resisting the urge to high five like a couple of dorks. Instead, Sam leans back against Jensen, spreading his legs obscenely and panting out his pleasure, latching on to the hand resting over his chest.

Dean files away the plan to get some research done on how to give a really good blowjob for later. He leans up in to Sam’s space, capturing his lips in a slow, soft kiss. “Are you ready for both of us?” Dean questions hoarsely, not able to think about anything else in this moment. Sam’s eager answering nod makes Dean groan with _want_ , instructing Jensen to turn Sam to face him.

When Sam’s ass is exposed to Dean’s hungry eyes, and he has his hands curled around the headboard for support, Dean slicks himself up with more lube than necessary, and starts to push the tip of his cock against Sam’s rim, gently easing just the head in, feeling Jensen’s girth already nestled fully inside their younger brother.

“God dammit, Dean, what did I say earlier?” Sam snaps, breathing heavily, feeling more stretched than he’s ever felt in his life.

Dean mentally bitch slaps himself. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, Sammy,” he mutters sincerely, thrusting all the way in, heart shattering along with Jensen’s at the cry of agony that falls from Sam’s parted lips. They both immediately start explaining that they’re gonna pull out, get Sam some ice, and nurse him back to health.

“No—Don’t you fucking dare pull out. Either of you, okay? Just give me a second,” Sam yells, but it doesn’t sound half as threatening due to the pained edge to it. With each passing second, the twins’ guilt grows further, promising their cocks that they will no longer be attached to their bodies if they so much as think about moving right now.

After a long time, Sam releases a final calming breath. “All right. Jensen, stay as still as you can. Dean, you do all the work, okay? When I say it’s okay, you can move as well, Jensen,” Sam lists off, knowing that neither of them will go against that.

Jensen goes rigid, abiding to Sam’s will, relaxing against the bed, starting to feel Dean’s thick cock sliding back and forth along his own, which feels really fucking good in such a confined space, apparently.

“Oooh,” Sam breathes, arching his back as Dean’s slip-slide motion ratchets up a few notches, leaving Sam’s head spinning. All he can do now is feel his two brothers’ as deep inside him as they can get. He’s so full. . . Fuller than he’s ever been, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. This is what he’s been wanting for longer than he cares to remember. At first, it was Dean. Maybe because Dean was the pushover when it came to Sam wanting something that their Father and Jensen had already refused. Dean would cook him dinner a lot, and he would make sure that he has clothes to wear, and spend hours in his room with him when he was sick, not caring that he might catch it, too. Jensen was there in the background of all of that, but he was a bit more reserved than Dean back then. Yet, before Sam went off to Stanford, Jensen begged him to stay—he cried in Sam’s arms that night, and it made it that much harder for Sam to actually go through with his plans in the first place. He had to get away—not just because their Father treated him like nothing more than a polished jewel, but due to the fact that he could no longer be in the same presence as his beautiful older brothers’, and not be able to control himself anymore.

Dean continues to press into Sam, inadvertently bearing down on Jensen’s cock, doubling the stimulation to Sam’s prostate. Dean could tell that all three of them were about to reach their limit—that they couldn’t take much more of this. He’s just not sure how they want it to end.

“Jensen, start moving—I want both of you to come inside me,” Sam demands almost, biting his bottom lip as Jensen starts to match Dean’s pace, both their cocks rubbing together inside Sam’s ass, friction enough to start a fire if they were made of flint. Sam moans his desires, throwing his head back as Dean’s cock slams into his prostate, followed immediately after by Jensen.

“You’re so beautiful, Sammy,” Dean states, gritting his teeth as he feels that unmistakeable swell in his cock, electric shocks of pleasure bleeding through his loins now, telling him that he’s really not going to last much longer.

“So fucking perfect,” Jensen adds, locking eyes with Dean over Sam’s shoulder for a beat. “You gonna come? I’m about five seconds from it,” he forces out, mouth falling open as Sam squeezes around the both of them.

“DO IT!” Sam shouts, coming all over his and Jensen’s bodies as he feels the first shot fired into his channel. He has no idea which of them it was, but it seems never ending. The feeling of come shooting up inside him stretching out over at least a minute, and Dean and Jensen moaning through the whole thing, telling him just how much they love him—that they can all have this whenever Sam wants—that they would never leave his body if they didn’t have to.

Sam’s happy with that. He’s happier than he’s ever been in his life. He loves his brothers’. They love him. They love each other. In this world of theirs, they all deserve to find someone that can still make them laugh. Luckily for them, they have each other.  


 


End file.
